Underdogs
by Gia2204
Summary: Prue is a troubled teenager, locked away in a mental hospital because of self-injury. She is struggling to get her life back. Will she make it, or will she fail? Please read and review. New title and summary .
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my new story and I hope you're going to enjoy reading it. It's kind of AU-ish, and there will probably be no magic, but maybe I decide to throw it in. I'm still not sure about it. Please review. Thanks a lot. :)**

**Reflection of Soul: Introduction**

Prue Halliwell woke up with a start. She glanced at the white ceiling and wiped the drops of sweat from her forhead with the back of her hand as she rose from the wet pillow slowly. The clock showed it was 3:21 AM, but Prue felt like she couldn't get back to sleep again. Something was just bothering her, and no, it wasn't just being locked away in a mental institution, it was something else.

She threw on her robe and slowly approached the window, staring at the shadows of trees moving along with the wind and for a second, she thought she saw a human shadow run from one tree to another.

Her hands were trembling, she realised, as she pulled the curtains over her window and headed for the bathroom.

As she flicked on the lights in the small bathroom, she looked around, feeling somebody's presence in there. There was no one, but her pale, almost ghostlike reflection in the mirror and she splashed her face with water a bit, hoping that the color would soon return.

She was completely awake right now, pacing nervously around the room.

"It's all in your head, Prue. No one is after you." She muttered to herself as she pulled a small notebook and a pen from her nightstand. Running her fingers slowly over the covers, she closed her eyes, remembering the mall, she and Piper walking by a small gift shop, and she noticing the pretty notebook in the window. The next day when she woke up, the notebook was by her side, with a small note from Piper.

Prue let out a loud sigh as she opened the notebook which she used as her diary. She began to flip through pages, and shook her head slightly as she reached the one written in black ink with bunch of brown stains on it.

_July 7th,_

_I can't take this anymore. Everybody's making fun of me at school. Brad pulled my sleeve up and grabbed my wrist, showing my scars to everyone. Now even Sarah and Lily are avoiding me. And they used to be my fucking best friends. I can't take this anymore, I just feel so lonely. Of course, I still got my sisters, but they're wrapped up in their own problems and I don't want to bother them with my problems too. And Grams would never understand. She would just say "Snap out of it." or something like that. I miss Mom so much. I know she would understand, and she would make it better._

_Everybody thinks I'm some kind of basket case. It is freaking me out, I can't stand it anymore._

A small tear fell on the page, and Prue sniffled quietly, but continued reading.

_July 30th,_

_Grams found out. She was cleaning my room and found my razors under the pillow cases in my closet._ _She completely freaked out and I'm afraid she's going to have me locked away. Piper heard her shouting at me and now she's avoiding me like it's contagious._

_I really don't know what to do now. _

She slammed the notebook closed, and stuffed it under her pillow, as she heard footsteps outside her door. She listened carefully, hearing the key in the lock, and she jumped from her bed and hid behind the door, ready to jump anyone who might try to attack her from the outside.

"Prue? Where are you? Prue? Prudence?" A tall man with piercing blue eyes and brown hair entered the room, and a small smile appeared on his lips as he closed the door, revealing Prue in a crouch, her back pressed firmly against the wall, ready for a leap.

"Oh, Jason, it's you." She straightened up, running a small hand through her hair.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" Jason asked, handing her a small cup with a few pills inside and a bottle of water. Prue threw him an evil glare and swallowed the pills.

"Come on, shirt off. Check up." He said, and she rolled her eyes as her trembling fingers slowly started unbuttoning her pyjamas shirt. She slid it down her shoulders and on the bed, and stretched her arms towards him. There were plenty of old scars and bruises on her white skin, and she looked up, not wanting to stare at the reminder of her past.

"All right. Turn around." She turned around, facing the bed, dressed only in her PJ pants and a black cotton bra as he examined her back for new cuts and scars. She rolled her eyes, because there weren't any.

"Jason, do you have to do that every day? I don't cut for the last two months. When will I get out of here?" Prue asked as she sat down on her bed, buttoning her shirt up, staring at Jason as he sat down next to her.

"I don't know Prue. You know I'm just a volunteer here, and I can't release you. I'm just doing my job. But I'll try and talk to doctor Woods." He rose from her bed and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Jason. Can I please ask you for another favor?" She smiled at him and tilted her head.

"Yeah, of course."

"Could you please get me a cup of coffee and a pack of cigarettes? I'll pay you back when my grandmother visits me."

"Of course. And you don't have to pay me back, I'm your friend." He said and exited the room, closing the door behind himself.

Prue laid back on her bed with a smug smile on her face, she was in a better mood. He is totally falling for her. And that was something she could use now.


	2. Easy to Be Weak

**Reflection of Soul: Easy to Be Weak**

"Hello, Prudence."

Prue was lying on her bed, reading a book about professional photography, when Grams accompanied by Piper and Phoebe knocked on the door and stuck her head inside.

"Come in." Prue mumbled, still staring at the same page of the book. She didn't want to see Grams, she didn't want to talk to her, and she didn't want her to visit her because it was all her fault. She had her locked up in here, and she didn't want to sign the release papers.

Grams closed the door behind herself, gesturing at Piper and Phoebe to wait outside, as she sat by Prue's feet on the bed.

"Prudence, stop ignoring me." She said in a tired, raspy voice.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm reading." Prue's voice was cold, and her eyes firmly fixed to one sentence she was reading again for the sixth time.

"Your eyes are not moving." Grams said, and Prue gave up, lowering the book and looking at her grandmother. Prue's eyes widened in surprise as she saw her tousled hair and black bags under her eyes. She looked much older then she seemed a week ago, Prue thought as she glanced at her wrinkled clothes, feeling a pang of pity in her chest, knowing that it wasn't easy for the old woman to take care of two kids all by herself, and visiting her oldest granddaughter in a loony bin.

"Prudence, I hear you're doing better." Grams said, uttering a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess. But I still think this was a mistake. You should sign the papers." Prue said, staring at her fingernails.

"No. Dr. Woods says that you're still not ready to go back home. You couldn't stand the pressure at school. You'd simply crack."

Prue's hands clenched into fists, as her face grew redder and redder.

"No, Grams, I wouldn't crack! Who are you, or dry. Woods for that matter to tell me what would I do with my life and what would happen to me? You don't know that, you can't know that. Go away, I don't want to see you ever again!" Prue shouted at her grandmother, her eyes filling up with tears as the old lady got up and headed for the door.

"Prudence, it's for your own good." Grams turned around once again and looked at Prue, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Fuck off!" Prue shouted, and threw the book she was reading at the closing door, bursting into tears as it hit the wood and fell down on the floor.

She dragged her short nails over the skin of her forearm, pressing and pinching, but she just couldn't feel it, couldn't feel that relief she used to feel... Red traces on the white skin were the only things left. No blood, no scars.

"What the fuck was that?" Jason burst into her room breathing heavily. He picked up the book from the floor, and leaned against the door. His mouth was open, sucking in the air as he slid to the floor, staring at Prue.

"What was what?" She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, sniffling loudly.

"Your grandmother and sisters are on the other end of the hallway, crying their eyes out. I thought you killed yourself, that's why I was running. What the fuck did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything. She's crazy." Prue said and got up.

"Yeah, she's crazy and you're in here. Oh injustice." He said sarcastically and Prue shot him a dirty look.

"'mongst, get up." She held out her hand and he accepted it.

"You can't do that anymore, Prue. You're hurting them. You're hurting yourself. And you're hurting me, too."

She wrapped her arms around him, her head against his chest, listening to his fast heartbeats. He hugged her, his arms around her small waist, and she smiled to herself, as she suddenly got an idea.

"Jason... Do you want me?" She pushed him away. He stood there in silence, chewing on his bottom lip as she took her shirt off.

"I..."

"Shhh..." Prue's finger on his lips shut him up, as she unclasped her bra with her other hand.

"Get me a pair of scissors and you can have me whenever you want."


End file.
